On Top
by 13rosykisses
Summary: Hermione finds herself in a rather compromising position...Lemon, sort of DMHG lust more than anything else.


Hermione Granger was in Draco Malfoy's room, a place she'd never thought she'd end up, and, to make things even more chaotic and entirely unbelievable, she was on his bed. _Tied to his bed, _actually, and, what was worse, she was turned on. Incredibly turned on. And Draco Malfoy was coming out of his bathroom wearing nothing but a very small white towel and dripping wet and now, to make things even more frightening than they had been a few moments before, she was ogling him. Not that she didn't have good reason to, of course, but it was just that she was _Hermione Granger_, and the boy she was ogling and whose bed she was tied to was_ Draco Malfoy. _Evidently something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

_Well Hermione, _Hermione thought to herself, trying to maintain some degree of sanity, _Let's re-cap what you know. _She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, making sure that she couldn't, under any circumstances, catch another glimpse of the delectable figure that was Draco Malfoy. _I'm in his room. I'm tied to his bed. And I'm turned on. _Hermione's eyes snapped open at the thought, which brought her to see the now entirely naked form of Draco Malfoy, whose towel had just conveniently slipped off his well-sculptured hip bones. Which, of course, didn't help in the _Attempting-to-regain-sanity-and-hopefully-some-form-of-control-of-the-situation _department. And, to make matters worse, she was still turned on. And tied to his bed. And, she realized with a start, wearing a very slinky little nightgown.

Before she could even think to open her mouth and ask Draco Malfoy what the hell was going on, he beat her to it. "Well Granger, are you ready?" He lazily turned to look at her as he equally as lazily picked up the towel from the floor and re-tied it loosely around his waist. Hermione hadn't the faintest idea what he was talking about. "Oh that's right," he continued with a smirk, moving closer to the bed. "You haven't the faintest idea what I'm talking about." With that, he sat down on the bed, right near her right thigh, to be exact, and she watched, once again ogling, as the towel rode up on his leg. "You see Granger, we do this once every month, and I never get tired of explaining this to you. Undoubtedly, the last thing you remember is picking up those books you dropped after Potions-" Hermione realized this was true "-and that's because I used a handy little charm and dragged you here. You won't remember, of course, that we do this monthly, because I've made a point of erasing your memory after every time. The whole point of having a fuck buddy, after all, is that there are no strings attached."

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, taking what he said to be true and having it all come together in her mind.

"Yes?" He asked, moving closer to her and resting a hand just under the hem of her nightgown.

"WHAT THE HELL IS BLOODY WRONG WITH YOU?" She screeched, but his smirk stayed plastered on his face and his hand, if possible, inched up along her leg just a little bit more.

"Well, at first you were a challenge, but you are actually a very good lay, Granger, and I intend to take advantage of that for as long as I can. Not that I actually take advantage of you, of course – you always end up begging, if I remember correctly."

"Why would I-?" Hermione began, but broke off to watch the slow trip his fingers were making up her leg.

"Why would you what, Granger?" Malfoy replied, looking the picture of innocence. Or, at least, as innocent as a Malfoy can look.

Now his fingers were brushing against the soft hair above her warm folds, and she was finding it very hard to form a sentence, let alone think straight. Softly, he ran his fingers down and up as her breathing increased. Honestly, he was going to make her come without even actually….. doing much. Suddenly he drew his hand out and lifted it to his mouth, licking down each of his fingers. Hermione groaned despite herself.

"Oh Granger, you're just too easy," Malfoy said with a sigh, and moved down to the end of the bed. Slowly, this time with his tongue, he worked his way up her left leg, and then ran his tongue through her very wet folds. Hermione gave up trying to comprehend anything and focused on breathing. Malfoy sucked and nibbled and licked for what seemed like hours to Hermione, and then he continued his way up her body, giving each of her nipples a hard pinch as he brought his mouth to hers.

She could feel his erection hovering in her nether regions, but soon she was more preoccupied with the facts that his lips were crashing down on hers and his tongue was infiltrating every inch of her mouth. Pulling away, he nibbled her ear softly and said, "That's what you taste like, Granger."

His member, still wrapped in the towel, began to move up her body. When Malfoy had his head on the pillow, comfortably, and his member positioned, equally as comfortably, in front of her mouth, he spoke again. "Granger, if you don't mind," he said, and she could hear the smirk in his voice. Hermione used her teeth, quite viciously, in fact, to un-knot the loose towel. Then, in one swift movement, she took all of him in her mouth, earning a gasp and a moan from her male counterpart. That made her grin despite herself, and she licked and sucked and elicited as many moans as she possibly could. She was finding that she rather enjoyed making the great Draco Malfoy moan, especially since the situation had been reversed a few moments ago.

It was only when he was moaning even louder and coming in her mouth that she (figuratively) stepped back from the situation and realized how incredibly absurd it still was.

"Wonderful Granger," he purred in here ear, abruptly bringing her back to the situation at hand. "We could end right here and now, if you like, but then it's not really even worth erasing from your memory, it's such a small thing."

"Merlin Malfoy, what are you suggesting?"

"Oh come now Granger-" he began, and Hermione instantly had wonderful mental images floating through her mind "- Even you aren't that innocent. And that I know for a fact."

It may have been his voice in her ear, his tongue darting out every so often to lick and his teeth biting down gently, making teeth seem sexy for the first time in Hermione's life. It may have been the semen she could still taste in her mouth, and the wetness she could feel in her own parts. It may have been the fact that his dick, still proud and strong, looked as if it were waiting, impatiently, as it hovered over her small forest of pubic hair. Hell, it may have been the candlelight and the romantic setting of a secret getaway and a secret love – correction, secret lust. But whatever it was, Hermione was hot and bothered, as they say, and his dick wasn't getting any less inviting.

"Malfoy, would you please get me a glass of water?" Hermione asked, and Malfoy seemed momentarily taken aback. He drew back a little, relinquishing her ear from his mouth and letting her have that moment of relief. He eyed her suspiciously, but left to the bathroom anyways. Hermione had concluded that she probably hadn't had much control over herself in previous visits, and that he was used to being in charge. She had decided that she was going to change that. Though it wasn't going to be easy, seeing as how she was the one tied to the bed.

When he re-entered the room, still naked and still erect, she found that she maybe didn't even want to fight back. That, in all honesty, she hadn't had a good lay in a while – not that she had them often to begin with – and there was Draco Malfoy, self-proclaimed and reputed sex god of the school. Naked. And erect. Hermione found herself having trouble breathing. Nevertheless, when he leaned down to give her the water, she purposely faked not being able to get any, letting a good half of the glass dribble down underneath the silky nightgown. She scowled at him.

"Maybe, just maybe, untying me would make it easier to drink some of that. Seriously Malfoy, how am I going to overpower you?" With that, she raised an eyebrow and looked at him appraisingly. He was still eyeing her suspiciously, but he was also untying her. In a split second, she had grabbed the wand from the bedside table and had him tied to the bed.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," Malfoy said, his sexy purr instantly changing to a menacing growl.

"Well, occasionally you should trust those instincts," Hermione said cheerily, and then bent down on him. She took her time, slowly taking all of his erection in and out of her mouth, licking and sucking, even nibbling every so often. Before had been too quick, too much pleasure for him – now he was going to beg. Just when she could feel he was on the point of coming, she drew her head far away from any part of his body. He lay there, panting hard and bucking his hips.

"Merlin Granger…" he trailed off, still panting.

"Yes?" Hermione asked innocently from her spot at the edge of the bed. All she got in response was a moan. "If you want something Malfoy, you're going to have to say it."

"Finish the damn job, Granger."

"Let me rephrase – you're going to have to _beg_ to get what you need."

"Granger, for the love of Merlin…" He groaned, and then gave in. "Make me come Granger, please."

Hermione bent down enough and took all of him in her mouth at once, letting her tongue feel the full length of his shaft. When he came again, she had a rather proud look on her face. Once Malfoy had regained breathing, she lay over him, glistening folds positioned _just _above his still-hard erection, and she kissed him. Hard. Somehow, this was pay back for erasing her memory. He was a pig, there was no doubt about it….But, all the same, what he had said about fuck buddies was true. It was better to have no strings attached, plain and simple.

"Granger, what are you doing?" Malfoy asked once she'd pulled away.

"I'd have thought that was clear, Malfoy," Hermione replied. "I'm making you want."

Malfoy bucked his hips up violently, but she moved out of the way just in time. He moaned. "What do you want?"

"I'm not sure, actually. I think you begging is good, but maybe you should have to talk dirty to me." Hermione paused, thoughtful and he bucked his hips once again. Still looking thoughtful, she moved out of the way. "Tell me a story, Malfoy, about some sexual encounter you had."

"Would you like to hear the one about me and wonder boy?" Malfoy asked, dropping his voice to a husky whisper.

"You didn't-?" Hermione asked, looking astonished. In that split second, he lifted his hips up and entered her, forcefully. She cried out, but kept up their rhythm all the same. _At least_, she thought distractedly, _I'm the one on top. _


End file.
